dinosaurkingfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Sanguinoraptor/Chapter One: Time to Return!
Rex looked around. With this, he now officially had his own lab for Dino Cards! He took his Dino Holder. His new Dino Holder that Reese made him 5 years ago. He took a card that he almost chat with everyday: a Carnotaurus. "Okay," he said as he slashed the Card. A little carnotaurus appeared from the card. "Hi Ace," smiled Rex. "I'm sorry it took too long, but my dad said I may not do any Dino Slash in my room. So I have to wait until I have my own lab. Now here we are!" Ace looked around. Rex grinned. He won this lab in a Know-It-All Challenge about Dinosaurs. He won with perfect score! Now he can have some free time with Ace with this. "Little Ancient, Dr. Z called you to his lab," said the computer operator (C.O) on his lab door. Rex quickly pressed twice the button near the edge of his Dino Holder and Ace turned back into Card. "I'm coming, C. But don't call me 'little', will ya? I'm already 17!" C.O laughed and opened the door. ***** "What's it, Dr. Z?" Dr. Z still didn't move at all. His eyes are fixed on the giant screen. It is showing the map of the world, but some nations have red dots. "Ah, Rex Ancient. I've been expecting you," said Dr. Z like Rex had just came. Rex sighed. "So what's been up?" Dr. Z looked sharply at Rex's eyes."It's time for us to return to your friends' time," he finally said. "Back to Max and Zoe?" said Rex, never guessing Dr. Z can said such thing, this serious. "Yes, back to them. But make sure you bring up their dinosaurs too, and we must come to the time where they already knew you," said Dr. Z. Rex couldn't help grinning wide. "I surely will," he said. "And I guess we'll just come to the time when they're 17 too, like me. That's about....five years since we left them. But I thought our time machine -- that we stole from the Spectral Space Pirates -- didn't have enough fuel for journey back?" "I found a unique mineral, and it reacted in the fuel tank of the ship. Hopefully we'll make it to go there." Rex nod, with a feeling that this day just got better. But one thing nagged him. If this is such a great reunion, why did he looked so grim? **** Using the translator feature in his Dino Holder, Rex can tell that the dinosaurs are excited to meet their old masters. This way, leading them to the ship isn't a difficult thing. But when he's about to enter the ship himself, a little Deinonychus bit his jeans and talked through the translator. "My name s Claws, and I want to come. I must. Please..." Rex looked at him and realized that a Deinonychus is also a Wind dinosaur. At least Ace would have a friend to play with, he thought. And so they entered the ship. As Rex guessed, Claws made great friends with Ace in no time. They played Catch-Me-If-You-Can in the ship for, like, the whole time. Rex wondered when will those over-hyperactive dinosaurs would ever get tired. "Time to return!" said Rex. Then he pressed a button and they flew away, returning to their old friends in a reunion. Never knowing the threats about to come.